Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to providing map locations in user applications for the visual display of maps in computer devices including mobile communication devices.
Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, mobile communication devices operating in wireless communication networks are provided with mapping capabilities for presenting visually displayed maps of geographic locations. Traditionally, visually displayed maps for computer devices have been limited to those based on bitmap images which are relatively large files. In recent years, newer and even more elaborate mapping capabilities for computer devices have been devised. Mobile communication devices, which typically operate with use of one or more batteries or battery packs, however, typically have relatively limited memory and processing power as compared to larger computer devices such as personal computers (PCs) or even laptop computers. It is generally desirable to minimize the use of memory and communication bandwidth (radio bandwidth or otherwise) resources.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing map locations in user applications for the visual display of maps, especially in mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks as well as other computer devices, by fully exploiting the capabilities of such devices and minimzing memory and/or communication bandwidth resources where possible.